Girl Scout Cookies and Music for Chloe
by Mysterious-Teen-Blogger
Summary: Beca's mishap at the grocery store with a rude mother and a project for Chloe's birthday.


Girl Scout Cookies and Music for Chloe

When Beca got up, Chloe was still sleeping, which was rare enough by itself. Beca got up, careful not to wake her sleeping wife, and went into the kitchen. While the coffee brewed, Beca made chocolate chip pancakes, Chloe's favorite as of recent. Beca was humming Titanium as she put the stuff on the tray to bring to Chloe. Beca used her butt to push the door open and spun around. Beca smiled at how beautiful Chloe was, even when she was drooling on the pillows. Beca set the tray on the nightstand and crawled in next to Chloe, wrapping her arms around her. Chloe nuzzled into Beca's neck, sighing contently. Beca kissed the top of her head.

"Morning beautiful."

"Mmm, morning."

"I made you some breakfast." Chloe was immediately awake.

"You did? Awww."

"Oh shut it Beale."

"Beale-Mitchell." Chloe corrected easily. Beca smirked before sitting up and grabbing the tray for Chloe.

"Damn right. Here you go." Beca handed Chloe the plate of pancakes. Chloe took them with a huge grin and settled into Beca's side as she ate. Beca put her arm around Chloe's shoulder as she ate, playing absently with a strand of her hair.

"I have to run to the store today, will you be okay for an hour or so? You're not gonna pop while I'm gone right?" After swallowing the food she had in her mouth, Chloe answered.

"Yeah, totes, I'll be fine. What are you getting?"

"I have to pick some food up for the house. We ran out of some things."

"Ok. Thank you for the breakfast baby, it was delicious." Beca beamed at Chloe as she took the plate from her. She loved doing things for Chloe. Beca put the plate in the sink as Chloe sat down in the living room with her book. Beca went back into their bedroom and got dressed to leave. She kissed Chloe before she grabbed her phone and keys.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. I love you."

"Love you too, be safe!" Beca scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Never, Beale."

"Beale-Mitchell!" She heard Chloe call out as she turned to leave.

Chloe woke up to the telltale sign of Beca being home, and… not in a good mood. The slamming door. Beca stormed through the house, not looking up from the floor. Chloe shuffled to her feet off the couch and went to the kitchen and saw Beca standing over the sink with one hand covering her face.

"Becs?" Beca startled and wiped her face.

"Please don't freak out." Chloe stopped in her tracks, that sentence alone made her freak out.

"Uh, too late. What happened?" Beca sobbed once before turning around to face her wife. Beca had a black eye and tears running down her face.

"What the hell happened?" Chloe turned Beca's face so she could look at the newly formed bruise on her wife's face.

"I'm gonna be a terrible mom…" Beca said breathlessly.

"What? No you're not! What the hell made you think that?" Beca put the groceries away quickly and led Chloe to the couch to tell her what happened at the store.

 _Beca was tapping her foot impatiently as her things were rung up. Lucky Charms, Chloe's crazy craving, milk, eggs, bread, and her eyeliner. Just as she was leaving, some girls came up to her, their mothers only a few feet away._

 _"Hi miss, would you like some girl scout cookies?" Beca didn't think before responding, especially since Chloe and her both loved Thin Mints._

" _Yeah, I'm always a slut for Thin Mints." One of the mothers came stomping over, sending the girls to the other parent._

" _How dare you! You can't say something like that in front of children!" Beca scoffed._

" _I can say whatever the hell I want to. It's not like I said something bad. Calm down lady."_

" _I will not. You cannot use that language around_ my _child!"_

 _"Ok, whatever. Can I just have my cookies please? I have a pregnant wife to get home to, and she loves Thin Mints." The woman scoffed at Beca incredulously._

" _Your wife is pregnant? That poor child." Beca blinked a couple times, her grip on the grocery bag tightening so she didn't hit the woman in front of kids._

 _"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

 _"I just mean that you are obviously not fit to be a parent, considering that you can't contain your language around other children." Beca clenched her jaw tight. She breathed deeply a couple times before she just decided to walk away. This woman just hit Beca's biggest insecurity, and Beca would rather not cry in front of other people. As Beca tried to walk by, the woman grabbed her arm and spun her around._

" _I demand an apology."_

" _What? You're fucking joking right? You just told me that I was going to be a terrible mother, to my face no less, and expect_ me _to apologize? You're fucking nuts lady." That's when the woman punched Beca. Beca fell onto her ass, shocked beyond belief. When she got to her feet she managed to control her temper as the woman stood in front of her._

" _Wow. I guess I would be a terrible mother. Since I_ fail _to see how saying the word slut or fuck is worse than hitting someone. Get the fuck out of my way, I don't want the fucking cookies anymore." Beca's tone was enough to get the woman to cower, let alone the words she had used. Beca walked past her and was stopped about 10 steps later by the other mother._

 _"I'm so sorry. I've never seen her do that before. Here." The woman handed Beca 5 boxes of Thin Mints._

" _Just take them. It's the least I could do. I'm sure you'll be a fine mother sweetie, get on home to your wife. Again, I'm terribly sorry about my friend." Beca could only nod, as she was still fighting back tears from being hit in her weakest spot, let alone the pain rising in her eye from being punched. Beca hurried to her car and drove home._

Beca was _very_ worried about being a bad mother beforehand. She never thought she would be cut out for it, but Chloe convinced her she would be great. Beca wanted kids, she just didn't think that the kids would want her.

"What a bitch!" Beca almost jumped. Chloe doesn't swear often, and she certainly doesn't use them to describe people.

"What?" Beca was confused and shocked.

"I said she's a bitch! And she's stupid because she couldn't be more wrong. Now, here's what we are gonna do. We are going to ice your face while we at cookies until we pass out." Beca smiled at her wife and got up. She grabbed 2 of the boxes of cookies and an ice pack. Beca sat down and pulled Chloe into her. Beca let Chloe put on a movie and lay her head in her lap as they ate cookies. Beca was tracing circles over Chloe's stomach lovingly before she kissed where her hand had been, when she noticed the couch was wet.

"Oh sweetie, let's get you cleaned up. Come on." Chloe looked down and her eyes opened wide.

"Beca! I didn't pee! My water broke!" Beca was up faster than she had ever been. Grabbed her shoes, the hospital bag, her phone, and her keys and was helping Chloe get in the car all in 3 minutes.

Beca traced over the half-moon shaped scars on her hand that she got 10 years ago from a very angry and in-pain-Chloe as she walked down the hall to the bathroom, when she heard noises from the other bedroom. Beca was on her way to bed since it was already midnight, and she had just finished her mix. She stepped up to the door and smiled at what she heard. She stepped into the room quietly.

"Hey, what are you still doing up buddy?" Mason spun around from his position on the floor and smiled sheepishly at his mother.

"I wanted to learn a song." Beca came over and sat on the floor in front of her 10 year old son who had her guitar in his lap.

"Oh yeah? Which one?"

"That one mommy likes to sing so much." Beca smirked at her son.

"And why _exactly_ would you want to learn that song on the guitar?"

"I was gonna play it for her for her birthday this weekend." Beca smiled at her son, her features softening visibly.

"How about tomorrow, you stay home from school with me, and I'll teach it to you." Mason smiled brightly at Beca.

"Really mama?! Thank you! But, what about mommy? She's gonna ask why I'm staying home, and we both know I can't lie."

"I'll deal with her when she gets up, okay? We'll tell her you don't feel good or something. But, it's only a deal if you promise me you'll go to sleep now, it's super late."

"Deal! I love you mama!" Mason stood up and hugged Beca.

"Love you too buddy. Now get your butt in bed so _I_ can go to bed." Mason jumped into bed, and Beca left with a kiss on his forehead. Beca shook her head and made her way to her bedroom where Chloe was no doubt asleep. Beca climbed in next to Chloe and wrapped her arm around her waist. Chloe subconsciously moved into Beca's touch in her sleep, and Beca fell asleep within minutes.

Beca woke up to Chloe's alarm. Usually she just goes back to sleep, but today she had to get up. Beca rolled over to Chloe and looked at her.

"Morning Chlo." Beca kissed Chloe who mumbled something in response as she rolled out of bed. Beca made coffee while Chloe was in the bathroom, then headed to Mason's room. She saw him perched on his bed.

"Hey buddy. What's up?" Beca winked, telling him to play along. Mason's eyes shifted as he made up a lie, he really is a terrible liar.

"I don't feel good." Beca scooped him up.

"You're getting too big for this." Chloe stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Beca cradling their 10 year old son. She hadn't seen Beca carry him like that since he was like 5.

"Becs? What's going on?"

"He doesn't feel good. Said his throat hurts. I'm just gonna keep him home with me, if that's okay." Beca said over Mason's shoulder as she walked into the kitchen with him.

"I guess. Are you okay baby?" Chloe directed the question at her son as she walked into the kitchen behind Beca, he just shook his head and pouted.

"He doesn't have a fever does he?" Mason wrapped his arms around Beca's neck and buried his head into her shoulder.

"I don't think so. I'll keep an eye on him today, don't worry Chlo."

"Now what kind of mother would I be if I didn't worry about a child _and_ Mason?" Chloe winked as Beca's jaw dropped open.

"Oh, ha ha Chloe. You just go to work, and me and Mason will hang out and eat ice cream, right buddy?" Mason nodded into Beca's shoulder. Chloe still looked worried.

"I'll text you every couple hours with an update. Now stop worrying, you have _actual_ sick people to take care of! Go do your voodoo woman! I need coffee, and we are totally sharing some brown sugar cinnamon Pop Tarts, Mason." Mason giggled into Beca's shoulder, and Beca winked at Chloe. Chloe kissed Beca and Mason.

"Alright, see you guys when I get home! Be safe! And remember to text me later Becs!"

"Of course!" The door closed and the lock turned before Beca put Mason down with a grunt.

"You are seriously too big for me to carry buddy. Now, how about those Pop Tarts before we get started, huh?"

"Yeah." Beca grabbed the Pop Tarts from the cabinet as Mason sat at the table with plates. Beca opened the packages and handed 2 to Mason and took 2 for herself. When they finished eating and cleaning up, Beca went toward her studio.

"Mama?"

"I have to go find sheet music for the song, you go get my phone out of the bedroom and get ready, I'll meet you in your room in a few minutes." Mason hurried off to Beca and Chloe's bedroom, and Beca turned on her computer. It took her about 2 minutes to find the sheet music and print it out. She also grabbed her keyboard with the sheet music for that and headed into Mason's room.

"Alright so here's what we're gonna do…" Beca and Mason spent a few hours working, halfway between breakfast and lunch texted Chloe, had lunch and texted Chloe, halfway between lunch and when Chloe should get home they texted Chloe, and were finally able to play the song through together, Mason on guitar and Beca on her keyboard acting as a piano. They moved to Beca's studio and recorded the song, since it required multiple different riffs be played at the same time. Beca put the song on a flash drive and handed it to her son.

"You need to put it somewhere you'll remember, yeah?"

"Yeah, I got it." Mason put the flash drive somewhere in his room. They still had about an hour before Chloe would get home, and somehow things escalated into Mason running around the house, with Beca chasing him screaming something like 'I'm gonna catch you eventually damnit!' Beca, being the giant child she is, jumped over the couch, and her foot caught on the table, causing her to go face first into the glass vase.

"Fuck!" Mason ran over to her, blood running down her face and on her right hand.

"Mama, are you okay?" Mason's eyes were wide, and Beca had her left eye closed, the blood from her forehead was running into it so she closed it.

"Buddy, can you go grab the first aid kit out of the bathroom please?" Beca stood up slowly, making her way to the kitchen sink, blood dripping behind her. Mason came into the kitchen with the first aid kit and put it on the counter next to Beca.

"Thanks buddy. You go watch TV or something, okay? I'll be out in a few minutes." Beca ruffled his hair with her non-blood covered hand and washed the blood from her other one as he left. After she washed her hand and bandaged it, she went to the bathroom. She had a large cut across her forehead, starting at her hairline above her right eye and ending on her left eyebrow. She wet a wash cloth and started wiping the blood away.

"Shit! This fucking hurts!" Beca got all of the blood off of her forehead before she put gauze over it and taped it down. She did the same with the cut on her left cheek. Beca wasn't the doctor of the family, but she has had too many cuts and bruises in her life to _not_ know how to bandage herself up adequately enough. She put the first aid kit back in the cabinet and walked out of the bathroom right as she heard the front door unlocking. Beca groaned and met her son on the couch in the living room. Mason gasped at his mom.

"Mama are you okay?" Beca pulled her son into her side as she chuckled.

"I'm fine buddy. Now, get ready for mommy to freak out over me."

"Beca? Mason? I'm home!"

"In here Chlo!" Chloe set her keys and purse on the table next to the door and took her shoes off. She walked over to the couch and flopped down next to Beca, her eyes closed.

"Hey, bad day?" Beca pecked at Chloe's lips and motioned for Mason to sit in Chloe's lap. Mason jumped into Chloe's lap, causing her to open her eyes.

"Hey, do you feel better?" Mason nodded his head as he got up and went to his bedroom. Chloe finally turned to meet Beca's eyes. Chloe's jaw going slack and Beca grinning sheepishly.

"Oh my god Beca! What the hell happened?" Chloe grabbed Beca's chin to turn her head.

"I'm fine. I tripped and maybe… sorta… fell into the now broken vase. I cleaned and bandaged it, I'm fine, really." Chloe pouted before sighing.

"I should have known leaving you two home alone was a bad idea. You always manage to hurt yourself. So, what did you guys do today?"

"We just hung out. Played some games, ate ice cream, the usual things one does with a sick child." Chloe smiled at her wife, Beca never got tired of Chloe's smile, it was one of her favorite things.

"Well, whenever you are ready to tell me why you lied about my son being sick, you can tell me." Beca's face fell, and Chloe smirked.

"Babe, we all know where Mason got his inability to lie from. Especially to me." Mason came back in then, taking in Beca and Chloe's faces, he looked at Beca.

"She knows doesn't she?" Beca looked at Mason.

"Turns out, neither of us can lie for shit." Chloe smacked Beca's arm.

"Language, Becs." Mason turned to Chloe before handing her the flash drive.

"We were gonna give you this on Saturday, but I know you won't leave Mama alone until she tells you, so I figured I could just give it to you now." Chloe looked between Beca and Mason as she took the flash drive.

"What is it sweetie?" Beca smirked.

"Chlo, you should know by now what a flash drive from a Mitchell means." Chloe's eyes widened and her smile was so big it looked painful.

"Wait, for real?!" Mason smiled sheepishly at Chloe, nodding his head.

"Just listen to it mommy." Beca jumped up and grabbed her laptop off of the table, plugging the flash drive in when she sat back down next to Chloe.

"Come sit next to me buddy." Beca patted the couch on the other side of her, and Mason slumped down next to her. He picked up Beca's habit of just dropping his body into chairs. Beca loaded up the song and played it for Chloe. At the end of the recording of Titanium, it had Beca and Mason singing happy birthday to Chloe, with a 'We love you!' at the end. Chloe started crying halfway through. Beca had wiped the tears off of her face.

"Don't cry Chlo, jeez."

"Don't cry mommy!" Mason jumped up from beside Beca and plopped into Chloe's lap, earning a groan.

"I'm allowed to be emotional! The two most important people in my life just recorded a song for me for my birthday! I love you guys so much." Beca and Mason made eye contact before they spoke.

"We love you too."


End file.
